Quand on a rien à faire en cours !
by areskykimiyouyou
Summary: Tout commence avec: Sasuke, agonisant, le corps recouvert de piques...Une jeune fille à ses côté... Yumie... notre invention qui apporte une poisse terrible partout où elle passe... mais QUEL DELIRE!
1. Chapter 1

EPISODE 1 : Hérisson-man, le retour !

Sasuke se trouve allongé par terre, des piques plantés dans le corps. Yumie est à genoux à côté de lui.

Sasuke : Putain, je suis en train de crever ! _(Youyou : Je comprend les hérissons !)_

Yumie : (pleurant) Non, bats-toi ! Ne laisse pas hérisson-man te vaincre !

S : Yumie c'est trop tard, je ne peux plus lutter contre lui !

Y : Ne me laisse pas ! Tu es plus fort que lui !

S : Non, il atteint mes parties sensibles ! Si je ne le laisse pas entrer en moi, il les fera exploser ! Nous ne pourrons plus nous…eu…euh…..(amuser ensemble) Yumie !

Y : Tu dois lui montrer que c'est toi le maître de ton corps !

S : D'habitude, c'est toi qui le contrôle entièrement ! Je n'en peux plus ! _(Youyou : tu te rends compte de ce ke tu dis ?)_(toussant)

Y : (pleurant) mais là, je ne peux rien faire pour toi !

S : Oh, my God, Putain ca fait trop mal ! Hérisson-man est déjà arrivé au bout de la transformation !

Y : Tu ne peux pas me laisser ! Tu dois combattre ! Je veux bien le punir !

S : Ah oui, sadomaso de mon cœur, punis le avec le fouet ! 

Y : La fièvre te fait délirer !

S : Non, je meurt de froid ! J'ai -50°C de température ! _(Youyou : là t'exagères !)_

Y : (avec un sourire pervers) Tu veux que je te réchauffe ?

S : Oui, j'en ai bien besoin ! Oh non, je suis devenu épineux ! Non, je vais devoir faire abstinence toute ma vie ! NON !

Y : mais non, on va trouver un remède ! Je vais arracher _(Youyou : et non avaler)_ tes piques !

S : Attention à toi Yumie, peut être que mes piques sont toxiques ! Ramènes une tenaille ! _(Kimi : pince de bûcherons) _

Y : t'inquiètes pas, je suis immunisée contre le poison !

S : On sait jamais ! Pour la tenaille demande à mon frère Itachi ! Si tu frappe 2 fois à sa porte, il te la donnera mais si tu frappe 3 fois, il te violera !

Y : (pas rassurée) Euh….tu vas bien…t'es sur ? Je peux m'en sortir sans lui !

S : Tu es sûr ? (crachant du sang et s'étouffant)

Y : je vais faire vite !

S : Fais vite, va chez mon frère pour la tenaille, après on improvisera ! Ah oui, j'oubliais, ramènes ton fouet aussi !

Yumie courant chercher Itachi et revenant avec ce dernier et la tenaille.

Y : J'suis là, tiens le choc !

Sasuke se déshabille entièrement (il fait –1°c), il est recouvert de piques ! Yumie commence à enlever les piques enfoncés profondément dans le corps de Sasuke. Itachi, derrière un arbre, regarde la scène d'un œil avide.

S : je souffre le martyr ! Ahhh ! Commence par le haut, Yumie ! Je crains pour mes parties sensibles, vont elles tenir le choc ?

_Comment Yumie va t'elle faire pour décrocher les piques se trouvant dans les parties sensibles ? La suite au prochain épisode !_


	2. Chapter 2

EPISODE 2 : La fin d'Hérisson-man !

Yumie enleva les piques difficilement des parties sensibles, puis appliqua un baume !

Y : Alors? ca va mieux !

S : (d'une voix très faible) Ahhahaha…Yumie…….Yumie…….Ahh ! _(Youyou :on pourrait croire autre chose !)_

Itachi est en extase derrière son arbre ! _(Aresky: qui ose écrire ce genre de trucs! )_

Y : Comment tu te sens ?

S : Ca va mieux, mais Hérisson-man est toujours en moi ! Je ne sais pas comment faire pour l'en sortir ! As tu ramené le fouet ?

Y : (lui donnant) Oui, mais que comptes-tu en faire ?

S : J'aimerais que tu ramènes Itachi ici puis fouettes moi jusqu'au sang, partout sur le corps ! Hérisson-man apparaît quand on a été frappé violemment pour rien ! Je t'expliquerai plus tard pourquoi j'ai besoin d'Itachi, mais attention si tu l'appelles 2 fois, il te violera 2 fois de suite, si tu l'appelle 3 fois, ce sera 3 fois de suite ! Ne l'appelles qu'une fois, il te répondra !

Y : Itachi ?

Itachi : Hn ?

Y : Tu dois fouetter ton frère ! Il a dit qu'il t'expliquerai !

Itachi et Yumie arrivent près de Sasuke. Itachi commence à fouetter Sasuke très sauvagement en rigolant. Yumie ne bouge pas, elle est choquée mais aime ça ! _(Aresky: mais comment on peut écrire des choses pareilles! )_

S : Non…Ah! Non… ah!…..Yumie…c'est toi qui devait….Ha!

Y : (reprenant le fouet d'Itachi) S'cuse, j'ai oublié dans la panique ! Ca va ? Je te soignerai, promis !

Tout à coup, une lumière rougeâtre sortit du corps de Sasuke et entra dans celui de son frère.

Y : Et maintenant que tu t'es vengé de ton frère et que tu es libre, on fait quoi ?

S : Devines ? Moi qui croyais faire abstinence !

Itachi crie de douleur, des épines sortent de sont corps.

Y : (faisant comme ci de rien n'était) T'as une idée particulière ?

I : Fouette, salope, fouette !

S : Peut être ! _(Kimi : en gros ça signifie « bien sur » !)_

Y : (foutant un coup de pied à Itachi) Ta gueule ! J'ai déjà des projets plus intéressants !

Une jeune femme sort de la pénombre, très belle, avec une épée.

I : Enfin, te voilà salope !

Femme : c'est comme ca que tu me dis bonjour ! t'es pas galant Itachi !

_Mais qui est cette femme ? La suite au prochain épisode !_


	3. Chapter 3

EPISODE 3 : Le travesti s'en mêle !

Femme (?) : Mais je ne suis pas une femme !

Y : A bon ? Bah t'y ressemble beaucoup !

S : T'es un mec ? Putain c'est pas vrai ! (à voix basse) J'dois encore délirer !

Y : Non, chéri ! Parce que sinon, on délire à 2 ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

I : (criant) Putain ! Vous m'avez oubliez ou quoi ? Fouettez-moi ou faites un truc !

Y : Mais tu vas mieux nous parler ! Moi j'ai d'autres projets ! Alors demande à ta copine…euh.. ton copain !

Lu : C'est pas comme ca que ca va se passer, vous le couple ! Vous allez le payer ! Et je suis un homme merde !

S : Yumie, on s'en va, j'ai encore mal ! J'ai besoin de ton baume !

Y : Oki, je vais m'occuper de toi ! Salut la compagnie !

Sasuke et Yumie s'enfuient. L'homme-qui-n'est-pas-une-femme les rattrape et menace Sasuke en prenant sa copine en otage.

S : Quand je pense que j'allais m'amuser avec Yumie ! On voulait jouer à « Qui monte le 1er à cheval » ! Tu m'as cassé tous mes plans, le travesti !

Y : Bah vas-y dévoile notre vie privée ! Et tu vas me lâcher travesti ! (lui mordant le bras !) En plus t'as un sal goût !

Travesti : Sasuke, je vais le faire à ta place ! Je suis Lukasa, rappelle-toi de moi !

I : Putain, Lukasa viens m'aider ! J'vais exploser ! Héri-man est déjà en moi ! J'vais crever !

Y : Au lieu de t'occuper de moi, occupes toi de ton copain ! Et si tu me touches je te mord !

Sasuke profite du moment de réflexion de Lukasa _(Kimi : et oui sa prend de tps kand on est con !)_ pour sauver Yumie.

S : Bon, bah Lukasa ; c'est quand que tu vas sauver ton copain ?

Lukasa : Itachi, Itachi, j'arrive !

S : t'aurais pas du l'appeler 2 fois !

Itachi ayant vaincu Herisson-man _(aresky: je pense que c'est le pouvoir de l'appel qui l'a sauvé?)_, il tabasse Lukasa comme c'est 1 mec et pas une fille _(Aresky: dommage que ça marche pas sur les mecs)_.

_Sasuké et Yumie vont-ils enfin être tranquiles ? Vous retrouverez quelqu'un de très pervers dans le prochain chapitre!_


	4. Chapter 4

EPISODE 4 : Dîner de cons !

Yumie et Sasuke se promènent dans le village.

S : On avait dit qu'on allait chez toi Yumie pour s'amuser ! Tu m'avez promis !_(Aresky: mais c'est qu'il y tiens!)_

Ils rencontrent Naruto, Sakura qui sortent maintenant ensembles, Neiji et Lee qui se joignent à eux.

Lee : ça vous dit d'aller manger des nouilles ?

Naruto : Bonne idée, j'ai la dalle !

Y : Sasuke ? On peut y aller ?

S : Oui Yumie, mais…

Y : Mais ?

Sakura : Allez, on s'en fout, (prenant la main de Naruto) on y va chéri ! _(Aresky: Hé oui! on les a mis ensemble)_

Y : Bon, nous on y va ? Ou tu veux qu'on continu d'attendre 15h pour bouffer ?

S : D'accord, mais après tu me mets le baume, ok ?

Y : (sourire pervers) Avec plaisir !

Neiji : (à Yumie) Je dois te parler ! C'est urgent !

Mais Yumie ne l'écoute pas, trop occupée avec son copain.

Les deux couples accompagnés de Lee et de Neiji entrent dans le resto. Un homme ressemblant étrangement à Sasuke, beau, mais les vêtements déchirés, se saoul au bar.

Itachi : 2 verres de Saké s'il vous plait !

Y : Oh non ! Qu'est ce qu'il fout là ?

Itachi sort du bar. Le petit groupe prend une table et Kakashi les rejoint.

Kakashi : Salut tout le monde, j'ai vu Itachi sortir, vous l'aviez invité ?

Lee : Non, il est venu comme ça !

Y : Alors Kakashi, comment ça se passe ? Sasuke s'entraîne bien ?

K : (ne répondant pas du tout à la question) Comment tu vas Yumie? ça fait un bail ! Toujours aussi belle ! (s'approchant dangereusement d'elle) c'est clair !

Kakashi effleure le haut de Yumie et lui touche malencontreusement le sein gauche. _(Youyou : ouais bah je suis pas sur que ce soit si malencontreusement ! c 1 pervers !)_

Neiji et S : Ne la touche pas ! 

K : (avec un sourire pervers) Intéressant... _(Aresky: on sent qu'il a des idées derière la tête...)_

Y : Kakashi si tu veux pas crier dans les aigus, je te conseille de ne jamais refaire ça !

N : je…

Lee rapporte les nouilles.

Lee : Bon appétit !

Y : J'ai super faim !

Sasuke raconte à Naruto ce qui c'est passé dans la forêt.

Na : T'as dû en profiter avec le baume !

S : J'suis dégoûté, j'attends toujours qu'elle l'utilise encore une fois sur moi !

Y : c'est pour ça que t'avais de la réticence pour venir manger !

Lee : Bah, je vois que vous vous amusez bien tous les deux !

S : (dans ses pensées) Oui, on peut le dire !

Lee : T'as de la chance !

Na : (tout en mangeant) C'est bon mais c'est chaud !

N : (énervé) Bon, j'en ai marre de vos conneries les mecs ! J'me casse !

S : Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

N : Putain, laisse-moi le con ! Tu penses qu'au sexe, et l'amour dans tout ça ?

Lee : J'ai compris !

S : Quoi ? _(Kimi : Il est con où il le fait exprès ?)_

Y : (rattrapant Neiji) C'est quoi ton problème ? Reste avec nous ! 

Ne : Yumie, tu comprends rien !

Y : (énervée) C'est sur que si tu m'expliques pas !

Neiji, très en colère, donne un coup de poing dans la table et la pète en deux. Tous les repas se retrouvèrent en moins d'une seconde sur le sol alors que tout le monde mangeait, les baguettes en main.

Na : Neiji, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Y : (inquiète) Neiji, y a quelque chose qui va pas ?

Na : j'avais faim en plus moi !

Sa : Neiji, y a un problème ?

N : (énervé) vous me saoulez tous ! Yumie tu viens avec moi ?

Y : (comprenant plus rien _(Youyou :Pour changer !)_) Tu veux me parler, c'est ça ?

S : (prenant Yumie par les épaules) Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ? Elle reste avec moi !

Neiji très énervé s'en va du resto mais le gérant du resto le rattrape, Neiji rembourse les dégâts qu'il a causé et le gérant le laisse partir. Yumie ne voyant pas ça comme ça, le rattrape.

Y : (lui attrapant le bras) Neiji, (souriant) je veux bien t'écouter ! (à Sasuke) Je suis assez grande pour prendre mes propres décisions ! c'est mon problème, ça ne te regarde pas ! (souriant) Je vous rejoins tout de suite ! recommandez des nouilles ! (voyant que Sasuke allait répliquer) S'il te plait, t'en mêles pas !

S : (énervé) Yumie, tu vois pas ce qui se passe !ça se voit il t'adore ! Il va essayer de t'enme…

Y : ça suffit ! Garde ta jalousie, j'suis pas d'humeur ! (voyant le regard triste de Sasuke et l'embrassant) t'as pas à t'en faire !

Yumie et Neiji s'installent à la terrasse du restaurant.

Y : (ne comprenant toujours pas la situation) Neiji, tu voulais me dire quoi ? S'il te plaît fais vite, j'ai eu une semaine mouvementée!

Ne : (prenant une grande respiration) Yumie, Sasuke n'est pas un mec pour toi ! J'en connais un qui te correspond ! _(Kimi : Tu es ma blanche neige parmi les sept nains !)_

Y : (énervée) Qu'est ce que t'en sais que Sasuke n'est pas un mec pour moi ! C'est qui « le mec qui me correspond » ?

N : ... Moi !

Y : (comprenant enfin ! _(Kimi : Bah c pas trop tôt !)_) Neiji, je suis désolé mais j'aime vraiment Sasuke !

Ne : Je t'aime, I love you, ich liebe dich, Ti amo, Te quiero, aishiteru…(essoufflé) Je t'aime vraiment alors que Sasuke ne pense qu'à s'amuser avec toi et ton baume ! (voir épisode 1) _(Kimi : Bip bip, le passage qui va suivre est interdit au moins de 18 ans…bipbipbipbip..c fini !Yumie : Voilà cause de toi, on a tout loupé !) _

Y : Neiji, tu te trompes ! Sasuke ne pense pas qu'à ça _(Youyou : Déjà faudrait qu'il puisse penser ! Kimi : ça s'arrange pas ! et en plus ça tombe dans Amour, gloire et beauté !)_, il m'aime vraiment !

Ne : (déterminé) Je ferais tout pour t'avoir Yumie !

Y : (souriant) Essaye toujours ! Bon, je vais rejoindre les autres !

N : hn !

Y : Viens !

Yumie et Neiji retourne dans le resto rejoindre les autres qui ont déjà commandé depuis un moment. Neiji regarde Yumie et a du mal à supporter Sasuke. Ce dernier s'apercevant des regards du ninja envers sa copine, se rapproche d'elle, lui enlaçant la taille.

K : (pour en rajouter) Alors Yumie, qu'est ce qu'a bien pu te raconter Neiji pendant tout ce temps ?

Ne et Y : Rien !

S : (attrapant la main de Yumie) Allez nous on rentre, on a des « Choses » à faire ! _(Youyou : ça c sur ! et c pas pour les enfants !)_

_Mais que va t'il se passer entre Yumie et Sasuke ? Neiji réussira-t-il à convaincre Yumie? et Naruto s'est-il ettouffé en avalant ses nouilles ? vous saurez tout dans le prochain épisode!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

EPISODE 5 : L'enlèvement de Yumie ! !

Itachi, chez lui, donne des coups dans le mur, faisant des trous. _(Kimi : C cool sa déco ! Youyou : Ouai ms y a mieux !)_

I : Putain ! Il faut que je me venge de Sasuke et de sa copine ! A cause d'eux, j'ai du tuer Lukasa !_(Aresky: pourquoi tu t'énerves? Il t'interessait?)_ Putain, je deviens fou, je parle tout seul ! _(Aresky: c'est la réincarnation de Jeanne d'arc)_

Pendant ce temps, Sakura, Yumie, Naruto, Sasuke et Kakashi sont en mission. Ils traversent silencieusement la forêt.

Sa : Je ressent une présence maléfique !

S : Yumie, tu te rappelles, c'est la forêt où j'ai été blessé et couvert de piques ?

Y : Hn, mais c'est un trop mauvais souvenir !

Lee : Vous croyez que c'est Orochimaru ? _(Youyou : c 1 ninja très puissant avec Itachi, d'ailleurs les 2 peuvent pas se voir ! Kimi : C bon on est pas con, on sait !)_

Y : Je ressens un chakra bien plus puissant ! 

Sa : Tu as raison Yumie, je le sens ! La présence s'approche !

Na : Il est là !

Itachi débarque devant eux et massacre tout ce beau monde en moins de temps qu'il faut pour prononcer son nom. Yumie a le bras droit en sang, Sakura s'est foulée le poignet, Sasuke et Naruto n'ont plus de chakra, Lee est dans les vapes et Kakashi... bah, il a pas une égratignure et est déjà plongé dans la lecture de son bouquin favori: _Le paradis du batifolage. (Aresky: quel prof incompétent!)_

Itachi profite du fait qu'ils ne sont pas en état de se défendre pour capturer Sakura en croyant que s'est Yumie. _(Kimi : ms kel con ! Youyou : on va se cotiser pour lui acheter des lunettes !)_

I : (riant) Ahahah ! Je t'ai enfin Yumie ! Je croyais que tu te serais débattue plus que ca, salope !

Sa : Sal con, je suis pas…!

Itachi la bâillonne. Pendant ce temps, les autres se demande pourquoi Itachi a emporté Sakura.

Na : Pourquoi il a enlevé ma copine ? _(Youyou : Parce k'elle fait chier ! Tu captes ? Kimi : Non, il a pas l'antenne !)_

Lee : Parce qu'il est con ! 

Na : (inquiet) faut la récupérer !

K : Va falloir soigner les blessés ! _(Aresky: c'est que maintenant que tu te bouges !)_

Y : (criant) Putain, mon bras me fait souffrir !

K : (sourire pervers) T'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de toi ! Les autres rattrapez Itachi et sauvez Sakura !

Y : (souffrant) J'sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée ! T'es sur que je serais pas mieux avec Sasuke ? _(Kimi : c sur ke là !)_

K : T'as raison ! (criant comme un malade) SASUKE ! 

S : Super pour la discrétion ! _(Aresky: ouais, c'es tpas un vrai Ninja!)_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

K : Restes avec Yumie ! Je vais m'occuper de ton frère !

S : Hn !

K : (sourire pervers) Tu vois Yumie, j'suis un gentil !

Y : Tu me fais peur quand tu fais ce sourire !

K : Oh, moi qui croyais que tu l'adorais ! Bon, faut que j'aille voler au secours de Sakura ! _(Youyou : Lui il s'arrange pas !)_

Y : Sasuke, ramène-moi au village ! J'ai trop mal !

Sasuke porte Yumie jusqu'au village, la portant devant une maison très belle et très grande. Il la porte sur son lit, lui enlève le haut et la soigne.

Y : (criant) Aie, Aie !

S : (la bloquant) Mais arrête de bouger !

Y : Mais ca brûle !

S : C'est bientôt fini ! Maintenant utilisons le baume !

Y : (sourire pervers) Depuis le temps que tu veux l'utiliser !

Une jeune femme habillée de manière très osée débarque dans le chambre. Sautant dans ses bras.

Jeune femme : tu es enfin revenu mon petit Sasuke !

_Mais qui est cette femme ? Est ce vraiment une femme cette fois-ci ? Naruto et les autres vont ils réussir à sauver Sakura ? _

_Vous le serez au prochain épisode !_

_(Kimi : Mais c kand que Yumie et Sasuke vont utiliser le baume, merde !)_


	6. Chapter 6

EPISODE 6 : L'intrus ou miss j'emmerde-tout-le-monde !

Sakura se trouve bâillonnée, attachée, séquestrée dans la maison d'Itachi.

Sa : Je te répète pour la 1000ème fois, je ne suis pas YUMIE !

I : (énervé) Ta gueule ! Et merde, je me suis encore gouré ! Tu vas me le payer !

Sa : (flippant) Euh… je…!

I : Urasai ! _(Youyou : Ta gueule en japonais ! Kimi : C cool, on a même droit à des cours de japonais, gratuit ! Youyou : mais ki a dit ke cT gratuit ! Raboules le fric ! Kimi : Escroqueuse !)_ Je vais lui faire payer !

Dans la maison de Sasuke, la tension est au plus haut. Yumie se demande qui est cette hystérique qui saute sur son copain.

Y : (jalouse et énervée) Sasuke, j'espère que t'as une explication !

S : Miki, t'es encore rentrée par effraction !

Mi : J'avais envie de te voir !

S : C'est ma cousine Miki ! (chuchotant) Elle est un peu cinglée !

Mi : salut t'es qui toi ?

Y : (sourire sadique) Sa copine, pourquoi ?

Mi : (souriant) ça veut dire que nous sommes cousines !

S : Je suis content que vous vous entendiez bien !

Y : Sasuke, ta cousine est sympa, mais elle va pas rester ? _(Youyou : Pourkoi t'es si pressée ke ça ?)_

S : Non, Miki rentre chez toi ! 

Mi : Non, j'ai pas envie ! Itachi m'a jeté dehors ! J'ai plus d'endroit où vivre, en plus il vit dans la forêt et il retient une otage du nom de Yumie !

Y : Le con c'est moi qu'il voulait pas Sakura !

S : (inquiet) Itachi va finir par la relâcher, mais il voudra s'en prendre à toi ! Il serait beaucoup plus intelligent que tu restes quelque temps à la maison ! _(Youyou : Plan drague n°1 : Faire tout pour la protéger et la rassurer surtout si ça vous permet de la garder avec vous !)_

Y : C'est une bonne idée ! 

S : J'vais préparer du café, euh…Yumie, je sais que tu aimes pas ça, tu veux quoi à la place ? _(Kimi : plan drague n°2 : Montrer k'on connaît ces goûts !)_

Y : Jus d'orange !

Sasuke descend au rez-de-chaussée, dans la cuisine.

Mi : (changeant d'expression) T'approches pas de Sasuke ! OK ! Tu sais ce que je pourrais faire : je demanderai à Itachi de te tuer, d'ailleurs j'suis sur que ça lui rendrait service ! Je suis la seule qu'Itachi puisse supporter ! _(Aresky: ça c'es tpas sûr)_

Y : Non mais c'est pas parce que t' es sa cousine que tu vas m'empécher de toucher à MON Sasuke ! Et puis d'ailleurs y a du baume à lui mettre ! (avançant vers Sasuke, revenu de la cuisine)

Mi : Un baume ! Mais comment peux tu oser pouvoir toucher la peau si blanche et si douce de Sasuke !( poussant Yumie et prenant le baume) C'est moi qui le fait ! Sasuke chéri !

S : Je déteste l'inceste ! Déjà avec Itachi……………._(Youyou : là, ça par en vrille ! Aresky: c'est pas ça justement le principe de cette fic!)_

Y : Sasuke, je sais pas ce que représente ta cousine, mais c'est soit elle soit moi ! _(Aresky: l'ultimatum de Yumie)_

S : C'est tu tout vu ! T'énerves pas, il n'y a que toi pour moi ! Miki c'est juste une cousine trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès lointaine ! (pensée : Itachi voulait tuer tous les membres de la famille, vivement qu'elle crève !) _(Aresky: Ultimatum vite résolu)_

Y : C'est vrai ?

Mi : Comment peux tu faire passer tes amourettes avant la seule survivante féminine de la famille Uchiwa ? J'vais me suicider ! Cousin ignoble !

Y : Bah vas-y !

Mi : (regard larmoyant) Je vous déteste ! (fuyant) Je vais allez chez Itachi, il va tous les buter ! SASUKE reviens-moiiiiiiiiiii ! (elle se met à courir)

Itachi débarque et croyant qu'elle est Yumie, il l'enlève. _(Aresky: il a vraiment besoin de lunettes le pauvre!)_ Entre temps, Sakura s'enfuit.

I : Je te tiens enfin, Yumie !

Mi : Non, je ne suis pas cette salope ! Mais ça tombe bien, c'est toi que je cherchais ! Tu pourrais pas m'en débarrasser ?

I : (regardant le « paquet » qu'il tient) Merde, t'es qui toi ?

Mi : Bon sang, mais tu le reconnais pas ? Chuis Miki, ta cousine éloignée du côté de ton père qui avait le frère de ma tante avec qui mon père a emménagé pas très loin chez ma mère! _(Youyou : T'avais pas plus complique ?)_

I : Non, je te connais pas ! Et comment tu veux que je connaisse tout l'arbre généalogique de la famille ?

Mi : Qu'importe ! Retourne chez Sasuke, cette pétasse de Yumie est en train de lui mettre un baume à la con !

I : (la lâchant) T'es trop lourde ! Je te laisse là, j'y retourne !

Mi : (tombant dans la vide) Mamannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !

I : (énervé) Putain je me suis encore trompé, ça me saoul trop ! _(Youyou : Ya des fois, je me demande si t'es pas blond(e) !)_

Chez Sasuke, Yumie a fini par s'endormir, fatiguée par ses blessures. Sasuke la regarde dormir.

Entre temps, Sakura rentre chez Naruto.

Na : Tu vas bien ? Itachi t'as rien fait, j'espère ?

Sa : Non, ça va mieux mon chéri ! Tu t'es inquiété ?

Na : Si Kakashi ne m'avait pas empêché, je lui aurais démoli la gueule à l'autre con ! _(Kimi : kelle vulgarité !)_ (l'embrassant) Tu m'as manqué ! _(Aresky: il serait préférable de censurer ce qui suit et de passer à autre chose...)_

Chez Sasuke, Yumie réouvre les yeux difficilement.

S : Tu vas mieux ? Miki n'est plus là ! Itachi l'a prise pour toi (encore!) !

Y : (se réveillant et s'asseyant très difficilement sur le lit) Hn ! J'ai la tête qui tourne !

S : T'inquiètes, recouche-toi ! Je vais te ramener quelque chose !

Sasuke s'en va dans la salle de bain. Itachi réussit à s'emparer de Yumie !

S : (inquiet) Yumie ? Yumie !

Sasuke demande à tous les ninjas de le rejoindre.

Neiji : J'espère que tu ne nous fais pas venir pour rien !

S : (inquiet) Yumie a disparu !

Sa : Tu penses _(Kimi : Non, il peut pas !)_ que c'est Itachi ?

Ne : (inquiet) Faut la retrouver le plus vite possible ! 

Shikamaru : On va faire des équipes de 2 et on va prendre chacun un côté de la maison !

Lee : Sakura et Naruto, Neji et Sasuke, Ino et Tenten, Hinata et Kiba et Shikamaru et Choji, Gaara et moi !

Na : C'est parti !

_Vont ils réussir à sauver Yumie ? Que réserve Itachi à Yumie ? Sasuke et Neji vont-ils réussir à s'entendre pour sauver Yumie ?_

_La suite au prochain épisode !_


	7. Chapter 7

EPISODE 7 : Mission : Délivrer Yumie !

S : (agenouillé à côté de Yumie) Non, Yumie tu peux pas me faire ça, non ! _(Kimi : Yumie est en train de crever ou koi , Youyou : T'as k'à lire la suite !)_

Y : (toussant et souriant) Kof Kof! Tu croyais te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ! Argh! (crachant du sang)

S : Putain, non ! Yumiiiieeeeeeee !

----------------24heures avant----------------

Par groupe de 2, les ninjas avancent dans la forêt. Pendant ce temps, Yumie se retrouve bâillonnée et ligotée à un lit, dans la demeure d'Itachi.

I : Je comprend pourquoi Sasuke est avec toi !

Y : (flippant) Qu'... qu'est…ce…que… tu… tu….veux de moi ?

I : Miki m'as raconté ce que vous faisiez Sasuke et toi, hier, dans la chambre d'ami !

Y : (tremblante) ça……ça... ne te re…regarde pas ! (prenant un peu de courage, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux) Vas te faire voir !

I : (s'énervant) ça va pas se passer comme ça ! A cause de vous, j'ai tué Lukasa ! _(Kimi : oh ! le pauvre chéri ! Aresky: Faut croire qu'il l'interessait en fait... )_

Pendant ce temps là, autour de la maison d'Itachi.

S : (vraiment inquiet) Pourvu qu'il lui fasse rien !

N : T'avais qu'à mieux la surveiller !

S : (en colère) Va-te faire voir !

Na : C'est pas le moment de se disputer !

Les groupe se rapprochent de la maison. Ils entendent alors Yumie crier.

Y : (criant) Va te faire voir, s'pèce de pervers !

I : Laisse-moi te toucher pétasse ! Gâcher un baume à la fraise !

Y : (criant) SASUKE ! Au secours !

S : (criant) Chuis là !

N : Merci pour la discrétion _(Aresky: et ça se prétend Ninja!) _, maintenant, Itachi sait qu'on est là ! kuso ! _(Youyou : Cours de japonais : ça veut dire merde !)_

S : Itachi, tu touches à ma copine et je te pète la gueule ! 

Itachi sortit avec Yumie dans les bras et un couteau sous sa gorge.

I : Elle est vraiment mignonne !

S : (vraiment de mauvaise humeur) Lâche-là !

Na : (débarquant) Tu vas payer pour avoir enlevé Sakura !

Sa : Elle t'a rien fait !

Lee : Relâche-là et viens te battre !

Shikamaru : On devrait réfléchir à…

S : Laissez le moi !

Itachi balança Yumie que Neji rattrapa de justesse. S'en suivit un combat entre les deux frères. Yumie prit alors l'attaque d'Itachi de plain fouet, destinée à Sasuke et se retrouve gravement blessée. _(Aresky: Vive le suicide collectif!)_

I : C'est bien, je pense que la mort de ta girl friend va te faire beaucoup plus de mal ! Adieu ! (rire sadique)

Itachi disparut s'en que les autres ne puissent le suivre ou même savoir la direction qu'il avait prise.

----------------revenons au début de l'épisode----------------

S : (agenouillé à côté de Yumie) Non, Yumie tu peux pas me faire ça, non ! _(Kimi : Yumie est en train de crever ou koi , Youyou : T'as k'à lire la suite !)_

Y : (toussant et souriant) Kof Kof! Tu croyais te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ! Argh! (crachant du sang)

S : Putain, non ! Yumiiiieeeeeeee !

Y : Et je te dis que je suis encore de ce monde ! _(Kimi : Et merde ça sera pas aujourd'hui ke je me débarrasserais de toi !)_

S : (l'embrassant) Recommence plus jamais ça !

Y : (prenant son air innocent) C'est pas ma faute, déjà que j'étais bien sonnée !

Na : tes sauveurs sont arrivés juste à temps !

Sa : (l'embrassant) Naruto, t'es un héros !

N : Yumie, ça va ?

Y : Un peu dans les vapes mais je tiens le choc !

Yumie essaye de se lever mais ces jambes ne la soutiennent plus. _(Kimi : ouai, faut qu'elle fasse un régime ! Aresky: sourtout qu'elle doit pisser le sang... )_ Sasuke la rattrape juste à temps. _(Aresky: ses réflexes apparaissent qu'avec Yumie ou quoi...! )_

S : La prochaine fois, n'essaye pas de jouer les héroïnes ! 

Y : (souriant) Ouais bah la prochaine fois évite de te prendre des attaques !

S : Ne pars plus ! (la serrant) Viens rentrons !

Les autres soupirent de soulagement sauf Neji qui détourne les yeux et part sans demander son reste. _(Aresky: on sent une jalousie profonde malgré ça!)_

De retour chez Sasuke.

S : Putain ! Mais il est où ce baume ? (en effet le baume avait mystérieusement disparut !)

Y : (souffrant) Aaah... Mais quand l'a ton volé ? Aïe...! ça ne peut pas être Itachi, il en avait acheté un à la fraise ! J'ai mal... Et puis... Miki est morte ! _(Kimi : A bon ? Youyou : Ouai, elle devenait trop gênante et puis fallait la payer ! Comme ça, ça nous fait plus de sous !)_ Mais qui peut bien être le voleur ! Ouille! Ça me fait mal de m'énerver...

S : T'inquiète on va retrouver ce baume !

_Mais qui est le mystérieux voleur ? Quels sont ses raisons ? Vous en serez plus au prochain épisode ! Alors ne le manquez pas !_


End file.
